Love in the City
by ObsessedwithBirds
Summary: WishfulShipping. After Cilan was beaten up by some Team Plasma, she must take care of him. Will she get her revenge? T for language and such. Collab with Golden Shroom.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I apologise... it's been a while since I've written anything, haven't felt like it lately. Now I feel like it! This is a collab with my boyfriend, Golden Shroom! Don't forget to thank him too. :)**

**Anyway, I apologise that it's a bit slow... might be a bit rusty.**

**Also, Team Plasma will be a lot more violent. I just felt it would make a better, more interesting fanfic. (No killing, don't think anyone would care for that).**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

**Iris's POV**

"Go, Pansage!" I noticed a green-haired teen commanding a small, green monkey. "Use SolarBeam!" The monkey held its hands together, collecting sunlight. The useless Magikarp didn't get out of the way in time, being struck by the power of grass-type's move. The disgruntled angler cursed under his breath, returning his fainted Pokémon.

Though he did let out a Pokémon I never would have expected, a Buizel! "We can do it, Pansage!" the teen shouted happily at his Pokémon.

"Earth to Iris!" the trainer that was battling me hollered at me.

"Oh what? Sorry I stared off into space… Sorry, Sunny." I looked at the trainer. Her bright, blue eyes looked into mine.

"You were looking at that kid over there… that green-haired kid, what's his face," she stated, putting her hand on her hip. She shrugged. "What's so great about him?" she scratched her head, her black hair bouncing as she scratched it. "Last I heard; he was a gym leader. Why would he want to talk to someone by the looks of you?"

"What?" I snapped.

"Why would he go out with someone that's not a gym leader and has wild hair?"

I punched her square in the stomach, though not as hard. "Shut the hell up! I decided to be your friend after you were being nice! I will never trust you again! You were a bully to me once and now you're a bully again." I watched her squirm as she held her stomach. "Now you know I felt all these years!"

"You'll never be a gym leader!" she hissed.

"Says who?" the green-haired teen approached us. "I heard the whole thing. I have to say, that was quite rude. You shouldn't have backstabbed your friend. Moreover, I don't just date gym leaders; I date anyone that I want to. To be honest, this 'wild hair' is quite beautiful; I think it needs to be combed and it would be long, flowing, and beautiful… like a mountain stream."

My face reddened after he had said that. "T-thank you… I'm going to get something to eat." I ran off, hiding my reddened face. Many trainers looked at me as I ran out of the Big Court.

I walked into a coffee shop and sat down. I leaned my head against my hand. I noticed my face wasn't as hot. I couldn't help but think of what that gentleman said. I stood up and decided to order something.

"Welcome!" a cashier greeted. "What can I get you?" she asked happily. Her smile was a huge as her green eyes. I looked at the menu on the wall. I ordered and sat down.

I sat in silence for a few minutes, sipping some iced coffee, when I heard a familiar voice. Shocked, I accidentally dropped my spoon, causing quite a bit of noise. I looked up and noticed he ordered a Long Island Iced Tea. Obviously, he was old enough to drink, which meant he was older than sixteen.

"I don't know how to make that…" the cashier said hesitantly.

"Oh, but I do." He nodded. "All right… Take the highball glass, and then pour some vodka, tequila, white rum, triple sec, gin, lemon juice and some Coke. Then put some ice in that glass too."

I blinked, amazed at his memory. I watched the cashier mix the drink for about three minutes. She finally finished and she handed it to him. He took a sip with without even making a face. "Thank you, ma'am."

"Since you helped me, I won't make you pay for it," she said kindly.

"Oh, wow!" He sounded surprised. "Sure thing."

"My name is Burgundy, but some people call me Glory."

"Burgundy, that's a nice name." He smiled, turned around, and noticed me. I quickly hid my face.

"Oh… Hello there. I didn't really notice you there. My name is Cilan, I'm gym leader of Stration, along with my other brothers, Cress and Chili. What brings you here to Nimbasa?" he asked.

I looked away, blushing some more. "I was just here with my 'friend'… but as you can see, she isn't my friend any more. My name is Iris, by the way. I was noticing you knew how to make drinks… think you can teach me how too?"

"How old are you?" he asked.

"Hey! That wasn't very appropriate… but I'm almost fifteen."

"Hmm… I can't serve drinks in public, but I can at my home. Can I sit next to you?" he asked, smiling.

"Uhh… yeah." I was taken aback. "About what you said earlier… Why did you say that to me?" I asked. "You're a gym leader…"

"Why do people automatically think gym leaders are so sophisticated and a bit rude?" he shook his head. "I'm a person too, you know…"

"Oh…" I looked at the ground. "I'm sorry, I didn't know… I've seen Elesa… she's so beautiful and stuff."

"Elesa, oh please! She's a model! Don't get me started with her! I'm nothing like her. I've met her… she's nice, but so demanding," he sighed. "All she wants is clothes, make-up and all that. Please, Iris, I'm nothing like her. I'm not demanding and I don't ask for things for Christmas." His speech was beginning not to make any sense. He sipped some more of that drink.

"Then why are you drinking?" I asked.

He seemed to be taken aback by what I had said. "I broke up with Elesa… I'm a bit depressed. I'm here to retrieve some of my stuff from her house. I swear I've been sober for months until now…" His face began to turn red as some tears fell.

"Cilan…" I looked at him worryingly. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to mention it…"

"It's okay Iris… I think I'm gonna go now, all right?" he sighed, standing up and leaving the drink a quarter full. His hurried footsteps suddenly stopped. I immediately looked up to see two men in black uniforms with a strange P on it. They were demanding Cilan to give up his Pokémon.

I had to act quickly! I immediately jumped, grabbing a beam and kicking him straight in the face, knocking the person out. The other man tried to grab me, but missed. I grabbed a potted plant and threw it into the man's knees, knocking him down too. I turned my attention to Cilan.

I audibly gasped. He was lying down on the ground, asleep and drooling. He appeared to be knocked out. His face was bloodied and some of his teeth were missing.

_These people are going to get it! Even if I have to die trying!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize for the the time it took for this chapter to be uploaded; however, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is Golden Shroom here, and I'd like to thank my girlfriend ObsessedwithBirds for this opportunity to do a collab together. **

**Please bear with my chapter as I haven't written a fic for a long time, so do enjoy and review/comment! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Cilan's POV**

"Where am I?"

Despite the throbs from the pain in my head, all I could remember was being struck hard on the head by a weapon of some sort by one of the two men who wanted to steal my Pokemon in the cafe. I also had envisions of briefly seeing someone fighting the two men. Could it have been that cute girl, Iris? First of all, where was I?!

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that I was in a bed in what seemed to be a hospital. It was dark within the large room with the only lights being present from the starlit sky and various neon lights from the Nimbasa City amusement park in the distance which both peered through the nearby windows.

Somewhat startled, I tried to lift myself from the bed, but found that I was unable to. My body felt heavy while my head gave out an intense surge of pain as I tried to raise myself out of bed.

"Augh..my head!" I moaned while clutching my throbbing head, "how did I end up here?"

I clutched the blankets on my bed in anger and stared out at the window. I wanted out! However, here I was stuck in a bed with a bandaged head and to my surprise with a few of my teeth gone. I was never known for anger; however, I felt that the amount of anger swelling within me would even give my hot headed brother Chili a run for his money.

Looking at a nearby bedside table, I reached over for Pansage's Pokeball as an attempt to call out for my closest friend; however, the Pokeball did not let him out. Frantically clicking the Pokeball, I realized that my efforts were of no avail. Pansage was missing!

"Pansage! Pansage where are you! Please be all right!" I exclaimed while searching frantically. Did one of those shady men take Pansage while I was unconscious?!

Fortunately, my pleas were heard when the door to my room was opened and a familiar "Pan! Pan!" responded back to me. The Grass type Pokemon rushed back to me with a tray of sandwiches in its arms.

"Pansage, what happened? Do you know?" I asked with a confused look as Pansage leapt onto me with a delight.

"Pansage might not know the whole story, but I sure do!" exclaimed a familiar voice from the doorway. At this time, Iris finally revealed herself after having been hidden behind the door.

"I-Iris?" I said in surprise after I spotted her. "What are you doing here...and what happened down there in the cafe? My mind is a blur!" I tried to get up to speak to her; however, the pain in my body forced me back down hard.

"Now, now! You're in no state to get up" replied Iris as she came forward and adjusted the blankets. Moving my head softly back to the pillow, she gave a frown as she stared into my eyes.

"Those two men, apparently known as goons of a team known Plasma really pulled a dirty trick when my back was turned! They attacked you, and I couldn't just sit and watch any longer!" Iris growled while pumping her fist.

"My Pokemon and I were able to send them running, but my main concern was for you..you looked so hurt and it was a miracle that those two hadn't taken your Pokemon" she replied while stroking my arm, "I'm so glad you're all right though most importantly."

I studied Iris's face and then stared hard at Pansage's worried face. "You brought me here, didn't you? And you stayed here this long..why is this?"

Iris gave a small nod. "I've had some help in bringing you to the hospital; however, I just wanted to make sure you were okay..and I'm so happy that you are." At this moment, an Axew immediately popped out of her thick hair and gave an excited "Yew!" in agreement.

"T-thank you Iris" I said as I felt my face blush, "I haven't had someone to watch over me for the longest time... I really appreciate it. Times have been so tough for me too lately."

Iris smiled and gave me a pat on the head. "Eat your food first. You must be starved."

Agreeing with her words, I hungrily wolfed down the sandwiches and thanked Iris for the meal. I found it difficult to chew on my meal with my aching jaw.

"Iris...I've never had such a feeling of anger before; however, I want to get back at that Team Plasma for what they've done. The nerve of trying to separate trainer and Pokemon is not something I'll stand for, and if they resort to violence to do so, it's just become much too out of hand!" I said after finishing the sandwiches.

Iris nodded while both Pansage and Axew looked at the two of us in concern. "Yes Cilan, it is awful..that's why I gave them a beating that they'll remember. I just hate them for what they've done to you too!" Iris replied while looking back at me.

Looking at a nearby clock, Iris gave a small sigh. "It's best if you got some rest Cilan, you 'll need it for tomorrow when the hospital discharges you."

As Iris got up to leave, I gave a smile to her. "Thank you Iris, will do. Take care too."

Iris smiled back as she turned her focus back at me after reaching the door. "Thank you Cilan, take care too and sleep well."

As she left, I felt my eyelids get heavy. Smiling at Pansage, I immediately dosed off within the next few seconds.


End file.
